The Darkest Soul Hides The Light
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been given orders by the Queen to stop the new being from London's Underworld from attacking the people of London. More and more victims are found as each day passes causing fear to travel through London. Without any information on the suspect, the investigation isn't easy for Ciel and Sebastian to crack. Darker Than Black/Black Butler cross-over, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to my latest story, a Black Butler and Darker Than Black cross-over. I don't own either anime. I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

The Butler, Serving

Sebastian was busy working away in the kitchen, the simple idea that Ciel wanted something as simple as a Victoria sponge cake with high quality chocolate chunks mixed in with the dough wasn't something Sebastian was expecting. The three other servants were all idiots as usual while Pluto remained in the courtyard. Sebastian was often left on his own running the place on his own. Sure the servants were good at defending this place when needed but Sebastian was mainly relied on for cleaning up the mess, serving Ciel as well as making sure that everything runs smoothly.

The jingle of the bell rang; Sebastian looked up at the bell before he sighed, unable to finish what he was doing. Gently putting down the bowl and whisk he proceeded to head up to Ciel's room. Putting on his tailcoat, he proceeded to Ciel's room.

"What could the young master want now?" Sebastian asked himself gently. Upon reaching the room, he knocked gently, alerting Ciel that he was at his door.

"Enter Sebastian," Sebastian heard Ciel on the other side of the door giving him permission to enter the room. The doorknob turned as Sebastian entered the room. Walking slowly towards the young master, Sebastian noticed the newspaper.

"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he stopped in front of Ciel's desk. The eye patch covered the covenant that Sebastian had marked him with. Sebastian covered up his mark by using his butler gloves.

"Read the front cover," Ciel said as he pushed the newspaper towards his faithful demonic butler.

"Of course Master," Sebastian spoke as he gently picked up the newspaper and started to read the front cover. Ciel watched Sebastian as he read; his head was gently resting on his right hand.

"My Lord, am I to assume that you've also been sent a letter from her Majesty?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes, I have been asked to stop the killer." Ciel gently placed the letter on the desk too. Sebastian looked up from the paper; his crimson eyes looked at the letter.

"Are we going to see if the Undertaker has any clue on what is going on?"

"Did you even need to ask? This is the third murder over the past two weeks. I'm under orders to stop the murderer and drag them back to London's Underworld."

"It says here that the victims were all part of the same trade union, trading valuable items such as precious gems and other items away," Sebastian said as he got back to reading the article.

"Trade union or not, we have been ordered to put a stop to it."

"Yes, my Lord."

"We'll be going to the Undertaker to see how they were killed," Ciel said as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"I'll get a carriage ready for you Master," Sebastian said as he bowed before he went to leave.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke up.

"Yes Master?"

"You better have a good joke for him or something."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Butler, Serving

"Stay still!" Grell roared as he swung his reaper scythe at his opponent. A black cloaked figure with a haunting white mask with a purple lightning bolt on the right side, a small painted smile was on the mask with piercing black eyes. Grell's golden eyes were fixed on the haunting white mask; small slithers of green could be seen as the trench coat waved during the battle. The masked man remained quiet while Grell swung his reaper scythe at the masked man, just barely touching him. As silent as he was, Grell couldn't help but growl a little annoyed. "Your movements remind me of a certain devilish butler I know."

"Grell, he is the Black Reaper," The masked man heard another voice, looking up towards the top of the building, using his reaper scythe to gently push up his glasses, his golden eyes looked down at the mask man before he aimed his reaper scythe at the masked man. The masked man avoided Grell's reaper scythe and just managed to get out of the way of William's reaper scythe, the scythe tore part of the trench coat the masked man was wearing. Grell smiles before he lashed out at the masked man.

"He's making me want to read his cinematic record more and more with each SLASH I swing!" Grell yelled with excitement as he took another slash at the masked man. He managed to avoid the reaper scythe by doing a back flip, avoiding the slash where Grell swung.

"He's too flexible," William muttered slightly as he jumped down from the building and sent his reaper scythe at the masked man. He avoided just in time. 'He doesn't appear to be human...but that's impossible, he isn't a filthy hound running around.' William mentally cursed as the masked man threw what appeared to be some wire, it wrapped around William's neck. He grabbed the wire with a scowl on his face as Grell cut through the wire. The masked man recoiled back as there wasn't anything he could do at the moment; he didn't have enough time to do much after the wire was cut.

"Will, what do you think is under that devilish white mask?" Grell asks as he purred slightly.

"Haunting is the word I'll probably use," William said bluntly.

"Well, yes."

The masked man quickly ran forwards, surprising the two grim reapers as a light blue aura surrounded him, William took the advantage and went to send his reaper scythe at the masked man before he twisted his way out of the way and escaped into the city. Grell and William gave chase but he seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Well, that's a pain," William sighed, gently pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I know who I'll be hunting now. The silent masked man with the light blue aura~" Grell sang. William just walked away; there wasn't any point in talking to Grell when he was in this state.

"He's called the Black Reaper for a reason...but is he really a Grim Reaper like us?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a review, follow or favourite if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Darkest Soul Hides The Light, a Black Butler and Darker than Black cross-over. I don't own either anime and hope you enjoy the story.

**Key:**

"English."

"_Chinese_."

* * *

The Butler, Escorting

Ciel and Sebastian made their way towards the Undertaker's building of business. If there was something going down in London then he was the best source of information. Of course they would have taken a horse and carriage but since Pluto made a fun game out of scaring the horses and making the horses too afraid to come towards the mansion, it was easier just to talk instead of letting Pluto continue his game of fun. The large demon hound wasn't easy to look after but if it stopped the town where he was found from getting scared and continuing the dog games they played it was for the better. Pluto loved Sebastian (much to his displeasure) and that was the main reason why Pluto had behaved.

Ciel stopped when they passed an alleyway. Sebastian stopped too and they both saw the same large scratches on the wall, like a specific Reaper Scythe wanted to taste the bricks of London. Strange, why would Grell randomly attack the walls?

"Sebastian, what do you think happened here?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't sure exactly what Ciel was asking him to do but if there was a battle between Grell and something, it was likely to be linked to the case that they were looking for.

"Judging by the depth of the gashes in the bricks, it wasn't part of their usual soul collecting, Master?" Sebastian looked down to his young master. There was the childish smile of a game on his face.

"So, the grim reapers are involved with this case too."

"But why would a grim reaper meddle with something which isn't to do with soul collecting?"

"If we bump into that idiot of a reaper, we'll ask him. Until then, Undertaker is our source of information and we can't dawdle here for too long."

"Yes my Lord."

The Darkest Soul Hides the Light - The Butler, Escorting

The streets were busy as usual, finding the right clothes to fit into the surrounding area, he looked like a poor person but he fitted in like he was trained to do. With what happened the previous night, he was going to need to be very careful. They weren't something he was used to fighting against. No, they didn't have the glow like he did; they had tools which easily sliced through the walls.

His eyes were fixed on the ground while he walked; there wasn't much he could do. He had to hide all his advanced technology from a time like this, there could be trouble. He wasn't even sure how he got here but he could tell that who brought him here was his enemy. She had always been his enemy, since the change...the betrayal from someone he called friend.

He wasn't watching where he was going before he felt someone bump into him and caused him to wobble on his feet.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The voice of a small 13 year old child could be heard. He looked ahead of him to see a young male with navy blue hair with an eye patch on his right eye. He looked to be in the ruling class. The younger male wore a green coat with a shirt on underneath, a blue bow was tightened around him just under the collar. The teen was also wearing a pair of green shorts to match the coat he was wearing and knee-high socks. Brown boots were on his feet.

"_I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to._" He replied to the child.

"Sebastian, do you understand what he's speaking in?"

"Yes Master, he's speaking in Chinese. After having Lau interrupting us all the time, I took time to learn Chinese during my breaks of chores," Sebastian informed Ciel. His crimson eyes looked at the young teen before he looked at the Chinese male standing in front of them.

"Good, I trust you to talk to him then and tell him not to get into my way again," Ciel told his butler. Sebastian nodded. Standing up straight he looked at the Chinese male.

"_Please take care in where you step, my young Master doesn't like being stopped when he's doing his job,_" Sebastian spoke fluid Chinese.

"_Sorry to cause any trouble, I didn't mean to sirs._" The Chinese male gave a bow to both Sebastian and Ciel.

"Well, he certainly knows how to give respect to people of higher class."

"_I'm just lost sir. I'm looking for someone close to me,_" The Chinese male said to Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, something didn't add up.

"_Care to tell me your name?_" Sebastian asked, his smile was fake but polite too. The Chinese male knew that, many times had he flashed his own fake smile to people near him. His 'friends' saw it most of the time, the fake smile he had to fool them on his emotions.

"_I'm Li, Li Shengshun._"

"_Well, Mr Shengshun, I'm the faithful butler to Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis._"

"_Mr Michaelis...you haven't seen a silver haired, young Finnish female have you?_" Li asked the butler.

"Sebastian, we really must be going. Undertaker can't wait any lo-" Ciel started.

"BASSY!" Sebastian, Ciel and Li turned to see the red haired Grim Reaper flying through the air at Sebastian. Ciel couldn't help but sigh mentally, the why did Grell have to appear now out of all the other times? Was there something about wondering where he was that cursed them to make him appear.

"Hello Grell," Ceil said, his tone was hardly amusing. The Grim Reaper picked himself off the ground and sprung up next to Sebastian.

"Oh Bassy, I had the most terrible night last night. I and William were hunting down this devilish masked man. His mask was painted white, piercing black eyes with a thin painted smile on his face. He moved so fluidly it was impossible for us to keep up with him," Grell said happily while clinging onto the demonic butler. Sebastian slipped his arm out from Grell's clutches.

"You saw who attacked last night?" Ciel asked.

"Oh yes, I'll only tell you if I can get something from Bassy here," Grell rubbed his body up on Sebastian's arm. Sebastian looked at where Li was standing before to find that Li had vanished.

* * *

Reviews:

Ciel: Guest - Sorry for the long update, I hope it was good enough.

FireCacodemon: Random - I thank you for the compliment. I'm glad I don't make the characters too out of their original design. I do my best to write my stories like they would be if they were an episode of the anime...even if done in chapters.

Li: BoopBop - We updated, we hope you enjoy the update.


End file.
